Just Another Jackunzel Story
by Luna-of-Black-Roses
Summary: We couldn't think up a title. Some how Pitch has managed to escape the nightmare world, and its all thanks to Jack. At least that's what Pitch says. Luckily the man in the moon has chosen a new guardian. A blonde haired girl with a weird power, but can Pitch be defeated the same way as last time? Or will they never figure out a way to send him back?
1. Chapter 1

This is my cousin's story. I don't own ROTG or Tangled they belong to their dreamworks and disney, and the story belongs to my dear cousin Lou

* * *

"Who am I? I'm Jack Frost. How do I know this? The Moon told me so, Thats all he ever told me."

***** Jack's POV *****

It's been 50 years since Pitch showed his ugly face, and all of the other guardians have moved on. After all, that's all they could do, me? I did what I do best, had fun and drove Bunnymund crazy, but one thing has always bothered me. I'm lonely. I mean I have the guardians and all of my believers, but no one to just hang out with. It gets pretty boring when all the work is done, all the kids are in bed, and to be honest, I think I miss Pitch. Having to fight him, the gang all together, the adventure. I was sitting on the branch of the largest oak studying my handiwork, when something in the woods behind me moved. I readied my staff, something fast was racing towards me. I braced myself, as saplings were being pushed over by what ever it was. I saw something big and furry, then suddenly everything went black.

"Do you think he's okay? Did the yetis hit him too hard?"

"Tooth he's fine, now settle down mate" I slowly began regaining consciousness, groaning as I sat up.

"JACK!" I was thrown back on the ground as Tooth threw her body on me, pulling me into death hug.

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad the yetis didn't hurt you. I thought they had killed you! I've missed you and your beautiful teeth!" Tooth then pried my mouth open. Thus preventing me from replying to anything she said. I brushed her off, and walked up to North.

"Again with the yetis?" I asked. "We need to get phones, or something." North just laughed, and Bunnymund interrupted.

"We better get down to business mate" just then North's expression turned serious.

"Pitch is back," those three words hit hard. Hadn't I just been thinking about Pitch? Did I some how call Pitch to come back? Was it my fault he was back? The pain in my stomach was immense.

"What do we do?" I asked in a voice much calmer and sure than I actually felt.

"We fight him, same as last him back to the nightmare world," was North's casual reply.

"But won't he be stronger this time around?" Tooth asked clearly upset that he was back again.

"Theoretically, yes that's why man in moon has chosen new guardian," North said as the pedestal rose from the floor. Sandy, using dream sand, created a question mark.

"Yeah mate ain't we enough?" Bunnymund asked. "I mean we defeated him the last time around."

"Man in moon say we need new guardian, so new guardian we get," just at that moment a image of a girl appeared. She looked to be about my age when I died. She had green eyes and long blonde hair that looked to be about 70 feet long. She was staring at the sky, with the saddest and most confused expression ever.

"Everyone I would like you to meet, the newest guardian Rapunzel."


	2. Chapter 2

Jackunzel

"You're kidding me! Pitch is back stronger than ever, and the man in the moon has chosen a child?!" I shouted.

"You're forgetting just who you are mate, You're just a child yourself."

"But I've had 350 years of experience." I shot back.

"Jack's right, we hardly know her." Tooth said, flying over to North.

"This is true, but she has great potential, I can feel it...in my belly."

"She won't be of use, no matter how much indigestion you have. She'll probably just get herself killed during the first hour." I shouted.

"Hold your horses mate, we need all the help we can get to stop Pitch." Suddenly there was a loud crash. We all turned to see Sandy had knocked over a table. He pointed to the pedestal. It showed the blonde running for all she was worth through a dark forest, but that wasn't what was scary. It was what she was running from, a jet black nightmare, Pitch had made his first move.

********* Rapunzel's POV ************

"W-where am I? whats going on?" I asked looking around me. I was outside of a tower, and there was a grave in front of me. I stepped closer and read the inscription. 'In Loving Memory Of Our Golden Flower' was engraved on the tombstone. I looked up to the only window on the tower, there was a light on inside. I looked around till I found a door, and stair. I took a deep breathe, and started walking up. At the top of the stairs I saw a woman, a man, and a little girl. The man was sobbing, the woman was comforting him, and the little girl was playing with a chameleon. I walked over to the little girl.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked at me with brown eyes.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No I don't," I said with a weak grin.

"I'll have to tell you then," she said before leading me into what appeared to be a bedroom. After we sat down she began to tell me a story of a golden flower, a baby born with magic powers to heal any kind of wound. How she was kidnapped as an infant by a woman named Gothel, and that she was held captive in this tower. Then one day a man named Eugene, who turned out to be the girls father, whisked her away to see the lanterns that were released on her birthday. When they returned to the tower, Gothel was furious. She threatened to hide the princess where no one would ever find her again.

The girl sighed, "There was a big fight and Rapunzel fell out of the window, and well, you can figure out the rest. This is the five year anniversary of her death." I snapped back into reality, the little girl had me so into the story that I forgot why I had come in her in the first place. To ask someone where I was.

"So you believe in this Rapunzel girl?" I asked, as we walked towards her parents.

"With all my heart."

"What about your mom?"

"No, she thinks dad made it all up," she looked away from me to call out to her parents. "Mom, Dad, my friend here needs some help."

"Who dear?" her mom asked, turning to face us.

"My friend." The girl said, pointing at me.

"There's no one there dear, now please stop with the practical jokes. Can't you see that your father is very upset?" I was confused.

"Uh, I'm right here." I said waving my hand in front of her face. "She can't see me?" I realized backing up.

"Maybe she's just playing?" the girl suggested. "Mom you're making my friend very upset."

"Go play," was all her mom said. I ran out of the tower, and into the cool night air.

"What's going on? Where am I? WHO am I?" I screamed.

"Rapunzel."

"What! Who said that?! What does a dead princess have to do with anything?"

"YOU are Rapunzel."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry if there is any misspelled words or anything like that. I don't own tangled or ROTG they belong to DreamWorks and Disney.

* * *

"What, that can't be true. What do you mean? Who ar-," I cut myself off because something in the woods moved. I stared intently into the woods, but I couldn't make out what it was. I continued to watch the movement until suddenly I saw something that will haunt me forever. A black creature came out of the wood, its yellow eyes seemed to seem to stare at my soul. We just sat there looking at each other, until a scary thought flashed through my head. What if attacked me? It was so big I thought it could kill me if it wanted to. That's when it did what I feared. It went from lurking in the shadows, to running directly at me. I turned and started to run, not knowing where I was going. I just knew that I had to get away. I went racing off into the woods running like a deer, jumping logs, dodging trees and pushing away low hanging branches as I went. I heard it crashing around in the forest behind me, at one point I nearly slipped on the damp leaves and pine needles. I caught myself on a low hanging branch, I didn't dare look behind me. For fear that even the slightest hesitation, would give it the chance to catch me. Only now as I was running for my life, did I realize I had unimaginably long hair. It had been tied up in a braid, but it must of come undone once I entered the forest. I couldn't stop now, I could hear that thing getting closer, it was going to catch me!

*****Jack's POV*****

"We've got to help the poor girl!" Tooth cried, flying towards the pedestal.

"Everyone to the sleigh," North bellowed, pushing an elf out of his way with his foot.

"I don't think so mate, my holes are faster," Bunnymund argued

"Where's Jack, and his beautiful teeth?" Tooth asked, flying around the room.

"Over here." I called from the window. "I'm going to help her." I threw a snow globe into the room and jumped through, Tooth close behind. We flew through the portal at light speed, a rainbow of bright color swirled around us. We landed out the other end of the portal in a matter of moments. We were standing just out side of a dark forest, the air was muggy, sticky, and eerily quiet. That is, until a shill scream sliced through the air, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hang on we're coming," Tooth cried, though I doubt that the blonde heard Tooth. We flew into the woods, following the echo of her voice. Under a opening in the trees I saw the moon. Please let us not be to late.

*****Rapunzels POV*****

I continued to run, not daring to look and see if it was still after me. I heard someone shout and I began to hope, with all my heart, that someone would save me. I stumbled over a log, hitting the ground with such force, it knocked the wind out of me. I rolled over expecting to see that thing right in my face, staring at me with it's yellow eyes. I blinked once then twice, but there wasn't even any sign of it having been there. I stood up slowly, and locked around. When I concluded it was safe, I bent over and closed my eyes breathing deeply the air. Suddenly I heard something I would describe as a snort, I felt my heart jump as I lifted my head and looked right into a pair yellow eyes. I screamed again, running towards a cliff, that had appeared out of the fog. I would jump it after all my thoughts were delirious, blurred by panic. Maybe that thing couldn't wouldn't make it and fall to it's death. I jumped with all my might, it was then that I realized I would fall to my death also. I closed my eyes and waited impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and found myself in a tree looking at a girl, if you could call her that, she looked more like a bird. She had violet eyes, with blue-green feather like hair, clothes and wings. Beside her was a boy, the first thing I noticed was his hair, it was white, his eyes seemed an endless blue, and sparkled like crystals. When I finally tore my eyes from his, I saw he wore a blue hoodie coved in frost, which I found strange considering the humidity.

"What was that thing? Where is it now?" I asked, suddenly remembering the strange creature that had chased me just a few moments before.

"He's down there, " the strange girl said gesturing to the horse like creature down below. I began to panic. If that thing could make a jump like that what's stopping it from climbing up here, we would be trapped! Suddenly the thing shot up its head and looked at us, I felt my heart race.

"Don't be afraid of it," the boy said, glancing down at it as if it were the most normal thing for him.

"It feeds off your fears, it thrives on them, being afraid only makes it worse, it's not going to hurt you if your not afraid of it." I looked at him, took a deep breath and turned to the horse like creature.

"I'm not afraid of you." The horse stopped coming. I forced out a laugh, "Oh look it looks just like a horse, I LOVE horses." The horse let out a piercing scream, and raced off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Neither Lou or I own ROTG or Tangled. I'm so sorry for the wait but I've been working on my own stories that editing and uploading Lou's slipped my mind

* * *

Chapter four:  
Rapunzel's POV

"Thank you Sandy," I said as the sandman handed me a cup of cocoa. Upon arriving at the North Pole I learned that the bird-like girl was Toothina, but everyone called her Tooth. The boy was Jack Frost, and there was also a large man. He had tattoos that said naughty and nice. I was told he was Santa Clause, I giggled inwardly at the thought of this slightly intimidating man sneaking into people's houses with gifts. I had a similar reaction to Bunnymund. This guy was big, and I always thought of the Easter bunny as a cute furry little bunny with a basket of colorful eggs. Lastly there was the Sandman, he was every thing I had imagined he would be. He was short, though I guess when you make all the children have sweet dreams your height doesn't matter. He was also made of dream sand, or so they called it.  
"How are you feeling now?" Tooth asked, flying over to sit down next to me.  
"Much better," I smiled. "Thank you Jack, for saving me." I said glancing around the room for the white haired boy.  
"Yeah, sure thing, that's what I do. Protect kids," he replied casting Bunnymund and North a look. Then he stormed out of the room.  
"He hates me," I said when I was sure he was out of earshot.  
"He doesn't hate you...he just doesn't like why your here," Tooth said assuringly.  
"What do you mean? Why am I here? Do you mean the Nightmare thing?" I asked watching their expressions closely. Tooth looked to North, who nodded in answer to her questioning gaze.  
"Your a guardian."  
"What?! What's a guardian?" I asked looking at everyone.  
"We are all guardians, each and everyone of us." Tooth said, gesturing to everyone,  
"Those yellow dots." North said, pointing to the globe. "Are children who believe in us. Nauntey or nice we protect them, from people like Pitch Black, or the boogieman as you may know him."  
"This is all very patriotic or whatever, but what does all this have to do with me?" I asked not liking where this was going.  
"You're a guardian, the man in the moon choose you." Tooth said looking me straight in the eyes.  
"What?! I never agreed to this," I said jumping up.  
"But mate we need your help to defeat Pitch," Bunnymund shouted.  
"Well get someone else. I didn't sign up for this," I shouted back. I began to panic, I barely knew who I was and these people wanted me to join up with them? To fight the boogieman over something the moon told them? Everyone was staring at me, waiting for my answer it was to much.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed running out of the room. I heard them calling after me, but I kept running. Even though I didn't know where I was going. I pushed past yetis and elfs, raced past shelves of toys, and platters of sweets. I didn't stop till I found a huge window. I threw myself down on the sill, and burst into tears. I don't know how long I sat there. It might have been several hours, or only a few minutes, all I know is all of a sudden someone sat down next to me.  
"Don't cry" I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and looked up, it was Jack.  
"What do you want?" I asked wincing at how cold my voice sounded. I sat up and moved over so he could sit down.  
"So they told you you're a guardian?" he asked not looking at me.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked back wiping my eyes once more.  
"I had a similar reaction."  
"You ran off and cried like a wimp?" I said giggling, he chuckled in response. We sat there in somewhat of a comfortable silence until Jack spoke. There was a hint of stubbornness in his voice.  
"We really do need your help to defeat Pitch."  
"Look, I'm sorry Jack. You guys are great, but I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsibility." I said looking into his enchanting blue eyes.  
"Rapunzel you listen here, I was just like you. I was fairly new to the whole guardian thing, and to be honest I was scared. But you know what, I did what I had to do. I fought Pitch and we won. All I'm asking is you do the same, after that I could care less if you remained a guardian or not," he said.  
"Fine but after we fight Pitch I'm gone," I said after some thought.  
"Atta girl Punz," he said standing up and offering me his hand. I just stared at him.  
"Punz?" I asked, he grinned.  
"What? You want me to walk around calling you Rapunzel? It sounds like I'm sneezing." I laughed.  
"Okay fine call me Punz."  
"Great lets go tell the others."

"Good girl" North bellowed.  
"Isn't this exciting?" Tooth asked.  
"You made the right choice mate." Bunnymund said happily. Sandy nodded his approval, but during all these happy comments, one thought was going through my mind. Did I Really Make The Right Choice?


End file.
